shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Masaki Reizo
Appearence Masaki (Flourishing tree in Japanese) Reizo (Well groomed in Japanese) has short brown hair and wears suits with different accessories on it depending where they are or what the weather is like. He also wears a yakuta if its a festival day on an island they are visiting. Personality He is a gentleman and does his best to ensure the girls are well respected on the ship and also does his best to get along with the other males. He joins the captain underneath the table if there is thunder as they are both afraid of it. He gets along with Rin quite well as she is interested in Archaeology and wants to know more about how archery first started out. He is also talented at reading being able to read a page in less than 10 seconds what he calls speed reading this is useful for when he is learning from language books. Relationships Crew He gets along best with the captain and Rin, he shows respect to all of his crew and holds doors open for his crew and ensures the ship is clean all the time by himself as he claims he doesnt want the others to lose out on their training. Marines He tries to show respect to marines even when he is attacking them as its in his personality but can be aggressive if he is angered. Pirates He shows a lot of respect for other pirates if he knows they are good and not evil. He hates the Blackbeard pirates as he sees them as trouble and says he will destroy them. Regular people He shows respect for them by staying out of their way if they show they are scared of him and does his best to ensure when he is fighting he doesn't destroy any buildings. History He was born on Godai (element in Japanese) to two museum owners when he was younger he gained an interest in the worlds treasure and archaeology after his parents told him stories about them. He went to the library and mastered speed reading in a few years. One night when he was 13 after an argument with his parents where they said he was not allowed to go travelling to find more treasures. He went to the safe in the town hall knowing a devil fruit is in there and ate it after this he went to find someone to help him follow his dream and met Amethyst after this he started training to master his devil fruit known as Ryuu Ryuu no Mi. Abilities He is a devil fruit user and has an incredible ability to speed read books at an abnormal rate, he is a quick learner which comes in handy when reading ruins. Ryuu Ryuu no Mi His ability from his fruit allows him to create dragons out of fire, air, earth, metal and water. His water dragon allows him to walk on it and not effect him. The air dragon is most useful for when a fire attack is thrown at them as it transform the air dragon into a fire dragon and thrown towards the enemy. The metal dragon is made of swords and can easily kill many enemies. He uses his earth dragon technique to shield his crew and anyone he is protecting from attacks. It also can drain your energy a lot when he uses it, that is the downside to the fruit. He has yet to find out more about his abilities. Physical Attributes Strength He is strong for someone his age and does his best to spar with his crew in bid to get stronger. Speed He is quite fast and runs along side the dragons he produces when he is attacking people. Agility He has quite good agility and defends against most attacks with his dragons. He can dodge most martial arts attacks and sword attacks. Endurance He has good endurance if he is not using his devil fruit powers but if he is then he gets exhausted after a while. Senses and Instinct He can only sense when ruins are nearby and has great instinct on what attack the enemy are going to do next. Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Saistudent